La Saga de Hyoga
by Max player123
Summary: Un ser poderoso aparece y asesina a Camus , ahora Hyoga deberá buscar a este ser de nombre Bóreas un poderoso caballero milenario para consumar su venganza por la muerte de Camus
1. La Saga de Hyoga

**La Saga de Hyoga**

El tiempo había pasado , el caballero de armadura de cisne caminaba por la helada Siberia recordando aquella técnica que dejo hecho pedazos a Camus de un solo golpe , el de cabello rubio recordaba como las manos del dios dejaban salir una especie de fuego celeste que derribaba al caballero de acuario , mientras que recordaba aquellas lecciones de Crystal en sus dias de entrenamiento

 _Flash Back_

Camus estaba con su armadura de acuario en frente de Bóreas quien tenia su armadura del dios de hielo , Hyoga estaba mal herido después de dos simples golpes , había peleado con gran fuerza y con valor pero nada lo afectaba con su armadura del dragón de hielo , Camus usa su armadura de acuario para enfrentar a Bóreas

— A un lado caballero , debo acabar con este renegado — Camus se pone firme para pelear contra el ser de armadura de dragón de hielo — Parece que quieres morir —

— ¡ Lanza de hielo ! — Camus se lanza contra el dios Bóreas pero este desaparece — Es mas veloz que la luz misma — El caballero de melena larga empieza a agitar sus brazos — ¡ Polvo de diamante ! —

— Golpe de fuego frió — El caballero de armadura celeste golpea en el estomago al caballero dorado abriendo su vientre y lo lanza contra la nieve con una herida mortal , la nieve se teñía de sangre de un caballero dorado quien estaba muriendo por la herida — Esperaba ver algo mas interesante pero es inútil — El de armadura de dragón celeste se pierde entre la nieve dejando a hyoga tirado con su armadura destrozada , con gran fuerza se arrastra hasta Camus quien estaba muerto

— Maestro — Camus había muerto mientras que Hyoga estaba herido y pierde el conocimiento

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— _Si no fuera por Freya estaría muerto —_ El caballero de cisne estaba cargando su armadura mientras que pensaba en lo que pasaba con ese extraño ser que lo desafió anteriormente — Debo encontrar a un maestro para vencer a Bóreas de una vez — Al llegar a un pueblo perdido en la nieve ve que dos hombres estaban peleando contra los pobladores , Hyoga tira de la caja y se coloca su armadura del cisne para llegar de un solo salto al pueblo — Alto , dejen a estas personas o los haré pagar por todo esto —

— Insolente ¿ Sabes quien soy ? — El caballero se revela como el caballero del oso polar — Soy Axar el caballero del oso polar —

— Yo soy Rekum el caballero de búho — Los caballeros de armadura plateada le hicieron frente al cisne blanco quien estaba con mirada seria — A un lado estúpido o tendremos que atacarte —

— Adelante —

El caballero del oso coloca sus dedos en formas de garra — Golpe de zarpas heladas — Hyoga lo esquiva con facilidad pero ve como el del búho estaba parado — Oye , siente la ira de las garras sangrientas — Con una especie de cosmos en su mano arañando el cuerpo del cisne , Hyoga se toma la herida mientras que su sangre caía en la nieve — _¿ Que esta pasando ? ¿ Por que el no se mueve ?_ — El oso polar lo mira con una sonrisa — ¡ Polvo de diamantes ! — Hyoga lanza su polvo contra el oso polar pero este no resulto afectado por el ataque , solo movió un poco su pelo de color blanco pero el oso polar solo sonríe — ¿ Que diablos ? — El cisne agita sus brazos y ataca de nuevo — Rayo de aurora — El golpe de Hyoga ataca al oso polar pero este no se mueve

— ¿ Ya terminaste ? — El oso arrastra sus pies en posición jinete y estira sus brazos junto apuntando al cisne — Prepárate a morir cisne — Al juntar sus manos hace como una lanza — ¡ Lanzas sangrientas ! — El caballero del ojos lanza su ataque pero Hyoga lo esquiva , al ver su cuerpo tenia varios cortes y heridas en su cuerpo , Hyoga cae al suelo herido de muerte mientras que escuchaba la risa de los caballeros — Ahora prepárate a morir —

 _Flash Back_

Hyoga estaba tirado en la nieve mientras sus ojos permanecían vendados , el chico de ojos celeste se levanta y trata de golpear a su maestro Crystal pero este lo esquivaba

— Recuerda Hyoga un guerrero de verdad no puede confiar en sus ojos — Hyoga se levanta y se concentra — El guerrero puede ver a sus enemigos con sus otros sentidos , puede olerlos , puede sentirlo y es mas puede oír su respiración —

— Pero maestro ¿ como es eso posible ? —

— Concéntrate — Hyoga empieza a escuchar los latidos de Crystal , al levantarse toma del cuello a su maestro pero este se suelta y le aplaude de manera sincera — Bien hecho Hyoga ahora iremos a comer algo —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

El oso polar ataca pero Hyoga salta hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados y ataca al oso polar con un puñetazo tirándolo a la nieve , el cisne empieza a escuchar dos latidos de corazones — Anillo congelante — El poderoso anillo de aire helado logra llegar hasta el caballero del búho dejándolo paralizado , el cisne pudo ver que era solo una ilusión algo parecido al golpe fantasma de fénix — Ahora entiendo por que permanecías quieto , estabas jugando con mi mente — El cisne se pone firme mientras que apretaba sus puños — No se los perdonare — El cosmos de Hyoga empieza a elevarse apuntando al oso polar quien estaba en guardia — Ejecución de aurora — El caballero de búho recibe el ataque del cisne cayendo muerto en la nieve , los demás pobladores ven que Hyoga había asesinado a uno de los caballeros de Bóreas , Axar corre al cuerpo de su hermano para ver que estaba sin vida

— Maldito , era mi hermano —

— Debiste irte cuando tuviste la oportunidad —

Axar estaba enfadado y con sus manos cubiertas de sangre ataca a Hyoga quien aprieta su puño con gran fuerza , los dos se miran a los ojos pero Hyoga nota el sufrimiento de Axar — _Rekum , lamento si no te pude proteger hermano_ — El oso polar ve al cisne preparado para atacar — ¡ LANZAS SANGRIENTAS ! — Los caballeros se envisten con gran fuerza uno contra el otro para caer de espaldas a su oponente , la nieve se tiñe de rojo por la sangre de los dos caballeros Hyoga se levanta y cae por una herida en su pecho pero Axar se levanta y se ríe al ver el cuerpo de Hyoga pero su sonrisa no dura al ver que en su pecho tenia una herida y cae muerto en la nieve

 **Continuara**


	2. La pista de Boréas

**Pistas sobre** **Bóreas**

Sin entender como , Hyoga despertaba en una cama cómoda y tibia con un paño blanco sobre su frente para ver que una tetera estaba en el fuego a punto de hervir , al intentar levantarse unas manos lo recuestan de nuevo — Debes descansar caballero — El Cisne se da cuenta de que era ella , la chica que siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba y como siempre le había salvado una vez mas — Fue una dura batalla contra los caballeros de Bòreas —

— Pero no encontré a su jefe — Al intentar sentarse se da cuenta que estaba gravemente herido — Solo nesecito acabar con el para vengar a mi maestro —

— ¿ Crees que tu maestro preferiria que perdieras la vida contra un ser asi ? ¿ Oh que te volverieras mas fuerte para proteger a los inocentes ? —

— Incluso mi maestro Crystal falleció ... No tengo por que perder — Con gran esfuerzo se levanta para darse cuenta que unos niños jugaban con su armadura a ser caballeros de zodiaco — Oigan niños , esos no son juguetes , dejenlo por favor — Los pequeños infantes no obedecieron la orden y salieron corriendo mientras que el cisne los perseguia por toda la cabaña y la joven de cabellos rubios se reia — Freya veia como Hyoga peleaba con los pequeños por la armadura y le causaba mucha gracia ver ese lado del cisne blanco — Ya por favor , la nesecito —

— Mi hermano y yo queremos ser como tu —

— Si queremos ser caballeros como tu —

— Bueno pequeños , Hyoga debe marcharse así que devulvanle su armadura — Los tres miran a la joven quien parecía tener una sonrisa — Ahora ve al norte , en las heladas montañas de los siete demonios donde habita la guardia personal de Bóreas y podrás atestiguar al ser que te quito todo — El rubio asiente con la cabeza y se dedica a empacar sus cosas mientras que la chica rubia se acercaba con una caja envuelta en un paño — Ten Hyoga quiero darte esto para que por lo menos comas algo cuando viajes —

— Gracias Freya — Los dos se tomaron de la mano mirándose a los ojos y en la cara de la joven chica se estaba ruborizando y la risa de los pequeños le rompe el trance — Lo siento ... Bueno debo marcharme ... — Solo carga su caja en la espalda para salir por la puerta y al abrirlo la helada brisa se cuela en la casa , cuando Hyoga salia pisando la nieve se da cuenta de que una voz femenina lo detiene

— Hyoga... — Al voltear ve a la chica rubia que se cargaba en el marco con sus ojos cristalinos — Ten mucho cuidado y vuelve pronto ¿ si ? — El rubio le dedica una sonrisa y su abrigo de piel color café con parches en los codos de un color mas oscuros por lo que ve una masa adelante como a cinco kilómetros pero la tormenta de nieve volvían a nublar su visión

— Vaya son varios kilómetros hasta la montaña de los siete demonios — Al caminar unos pasos se detiene en seco mientras sus brazos empezaban a temblar y no era por el frió , era por que sentía una presencia maligna ... Como si lo estuvieran mirando — _Siento como si hubiera alguien esperándome —_ Al seguir caminando se da cuenta que había un estanque y una persona sentado en el centro meditando , su capa blanca se movía conforme el viento , su melena plateada hacían juego con piel blanca y ojos plata , su armadura de leopardo era gris plata con manchas negras pero el caballero abre los ojos y se da cuenta de la presencia de Hyoga — ¿ Eres uno de los caballeros de Bòreas ? — El de melena plateada voltea a ver al caballero pero lo vuelve a ignorar y se da cuenta que en su pecho tenia como una especie de triangulo alargado en su pecho con la punta para abajo , no era mas grande que un dedo humano parecía ser de una gema color celeste , era un diamante azulado — ¿ Eres uno de los siete demonios ? —

— ¿ Quien quiere saberlo ? —

— Mi nombre es Hyoga —

— El asesino del Búho y el oso ... Si eh oído de ti — El joven de melena plateada voltea para ver al cisne — No importa que llegues a la montaña no podrás entrar — El rubio ve al de ojiplateado — Si no tienes la estrella del norte no pasaras al trono de Bòreas —

— Es la gema que tienes en el pecho ¿ verdad ? — Hyoga se coloca su armadura para encarar al leopardo — ¿ Quien rayos eres tu ? —

— Soy Auror ... El caballero del leopardo — El de melena plateada sale flotando del lago congelado para encarar al cisne blanco quien aprieta sus puños y sale disparado contra el caballero manchado pero este ni se movía y al golpearlo pasa de largo y al voltear el caballero estaba de brazos cruzados — Bah solo eres un novato , vuelve a casa niño por que no podrás ganarme en tu vida — Con la mirada mas seria , Hyoga comienza a abalanzar sus de arriba hacia abajo mientras su aura soltaba una corriente helada — Muchacho estúpido —

— ¡ Polvo de diamantes ! — El polvo simplemente traspasa el cuerpo del leopardo quien simplemente caminaba ignorando a Hyoga — ¡¿ Que demonios eres ?! —

— Te lo dije ... Jamas podrás ganarme — Auror simplemente caminaba perdiéndose en la nieve pero un rayo de aurora lo trata de golpear hasta que un corte en su mejilla le hace caer unas gotas de sangre lo que hace voltear al caballero del leopardo — Muere ...— Al levantar su mano con un canto de mano comienza a liberar un cosmos de color plateado que destruía todo a su paso — Corte resplandeciente — El caballero azota el aire y vuelve a colocar sus brazos en su capa — Adiós Hyoga de Cisne — El caballero no tenia ninguna herida pero siente un ardor y un corte que recorría todo pecho haciendo que este sea quemado por el frió haciendo que el caiga de rodillas tomándose la herida

— ¿ Que me hiciste ? — Hyoga estaba desplomado en el suelo mientras que unos caballeros de bronce lo cargaban mientras se reían — Maldito —

— No deberías enojarte — Al ver a un hombre de armadura de dragón de color cristal con alas , pelo negro y barba candado — Tienes suerte de que Auror no te matara — El dios del viento y el frió se sienta en una piedra mientras que Hyoga trataba de soportar el dolor — Hace tiempo que tu maestro tiene la llave de cristal y la quiero ahora —

— No s... Se de que ... Estas hablando ...—

— ¿ Crees que pasé siglos esperando el momento para vengarme solo para que tu me fastidies ? — Con su cosmos comenzó a quemar la herida del cisne — Ya veo ... Es cierto lo que dices —

— ¿ Que quieres ... Con esa dichosa... llave... ? —

— Cuando me haga con la llave de cristal conseguiré liberar a la armadura de la estrella polar y tomare mi venganza contra mi padre Zeus ... Osó abandonarme en este páramo helado ... A mi ... A su hijo mas leal — El dios del viento toma un trozo de piedra congelada y la destroza como si nada — Es hora de mi retribución contra el rey de los dioses pero necesito la armadura de la estrella polar para eso —

— ¿ Y por que mataste a mi maestro ... ? —

— Suelo destruir a todos los que se interponen en mi camino — Hyoga con toda la dificultad del mundo se logra poner de pie con sus puños levantados dispuesto a atacar — Ya muérete — Al sacudir su mano crea una brisa que saca volando al cisne — Si tenemos suerte morirá —

— ¿ Y si no ? —

— Matenlo — Los caballeros salen saltando entre las montañas mientras que Auror solo bajaba su capa para cubrirse los brazos solo mostrando su gema — Si digo que lo quiero muerto mas vale que lo mates —

— Si supera al primer demonio sera muy afortunado ... Ardira no es alguien que juegue con sus enemigos — Bòreas se cruza de brazos mientras miraba como la luna de acuario se estaba poniendo en fila con la estrella polar listo para liberar la armadura — _Solo 49 horas mas para liberar la armadura y cumplir mi venganza_ —

 **Continuara**


	3. La Primera Llave

**La Primera Llave**

Hyoga estaba tirado en la nieve mientras que el viento helado le hacia abrir los ojos ve como un pico de piedras donde una mujer estaba sentada meditando en el frió viento con una armadura de color blanco plata y unos bordes negros , su melena blanca y ojos grises casi plateados estaba sentada meditando , Hyoga se levanta para ver su vientre expuesto a la nieve , sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta para ver a la chica quien en el centro de su armadura tenia una piedra brillante en su tiara , la joven mujer portaba una Bandura , una guitarra de Rusia — ¿ Quien eres tu ? —

— Soy Ardira del albatros — La joven muchacha de melena plateada seguía tocando esas suaves cuerdas que llenaban de hielo el corazón del cisne blanco quien no dejaba ver la tiara — Se lo que piensas y no puedo darte esta tiara —

— Mira , tu no me haz echo nada y no tengo tiempo para perder así que ... Por favor dame la piedra — El caballero de cabellos rubios ve como los dedos delicados del albatros seguían tocando su guitarra pequeña — Por favor ...—

— Creo que es hora de decirte un secreto — Una de las cuerdas se rompe lo que alerta a Hyoga — Veras cisne , no puedo darte la piedra por que Bòreas nos ah atado a ella espiritualmente — Hyoga en su mente se imagina como los caballeros eran torturados espiritualmente — Lo que quiero decir es que si quieres la piedra debes matarme ... Pero no puedo aceptar la muerte , debo pelear con todo lo que tengo —

— Es un ser maldito —

— Lo se y por eso te espere con tanta paciencia — Al enfundar su guitarra en una piel de foca calva para recordar al unico recuerdo de mi madre — Solo te pido un favor cisne ... Entiérrame con honores —

— Que dios te guié y proteja —

— No te preocupes ... Veré a mi madre en el cielo — Con un salto alto saca sus alas de albatros donde salen las plumas del ave — ¡ Plumas cortantes ! — Las plumas salen como proyectiles contra el cisne quien lo esquiva y comienza a aletear como siempre lo hace

— ¡ Polvo de diamantes ! — La mujer simplemente lo desvía con su ala derecha mientras sus ojos mostraban tristeza y frialdad a la vez — _¿ Que pasó ? Se deshizo de mi polvo de diamante como si nada —_ Ambos salen volando para atacarse con los puños pero la joven guardiana le atrapa los puños para darle un cabezazo a la cara y ambos caen en la nieve pero ella había elevando vuelo una vez mas — ¿ Que hace ? —

— ¡ Plumas cortantes ! — Las flechas salen disparadas con una velocidad increíble pero Hyoga lo esquiva y una de las plumas le hace un leve corte en la pierna derecha y otra en la mejilla — Viento cortante — la onda plateada sale con una velocidad que no pudo ser esquivada arrastrando los pies de Hyoga por la nieve — Eres muy resistente —

— ¡ Rayo de Aurora ! — El poderoso choque helado sale golpeando al Albatros con una fuerza descomunal lanzando su cuerpo contra la montaña — Lamento haber cometido tal acción — Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que su cosmos seguía muy elevado — _Su cosmos ... Sigue encendido , es como si no hubiera recibido daño alguno_ —

— ¡ Viento cortante ! — Con su brazo derecho crea otra onda plateada que es esquivada por Hyoga pero se da cuenta de la presencia de la mujer delante de el y con un golpe de punta de dedo lo ataca de manera reiterada , la mujer da un salto hacia atrás y con su mano crea una esfera de hielo — Lo siento cisne ... Recibe mi esfera de hielo —

— Anillo de hielo — Los círculos comienzan a rodear a su contrincante sin que ella se pudiera mover — No creo que te sirva de mucho luchar ...Se trata de una técnica de paralización —

— ¡¿ Paralización ?! —

— Lo lamento ... ¡ Pero necesito esa llave ! — Los dedos se entrelazan apuntando al Albatros — ¡ Polvo de diamante !— Los cristales de hielo salen a gran velocidad golpeando a la chica quien da un grito de dolor haciendo que los anillos se destrocen y llevando el cuerpo de la inocente con los trozos de hielo para caer con heridas a la nieve — Se acabo — Al mirar el cuerpo destrozado de la joven muchacha con los ojos cerrados decide tratar de hacerle frente tomando su tiara de color negro con el dibujo de la cabeza del ave que la representaba pero al acercarse y de manera repentina , la mano derecha de la mujer sale disparado como un sable haciendo un corte en las costillas a Hyoga quien es arrastrado por el suelo — ¿ Sigues con vida ? —

— Te ... Te lo dije ... Debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad — Con sus ojos brillando comienza a elevar un cosmos helado que dejaba sorprendido al mismo cisne — Lamento... ¡ Lamento si tengo que exterminarte ! — Con sus manos comienza a moverlas de izquierda a derecha mientras que un misterioso resplandor blanco la rodeaba , su armadura había comenzado a agrietarse — ¡ Onda de fuego frió ! — Un remolino de fuego blanco al cero absoluto sale girando a gran velocidad golpeando a Hyoga contra la sierra montañosa colapsando sobre el , el cisne estaba completamente lastimado y cortado por las rocas y hielos — Parece ... Que esta vez ... Me sobrepase — Con sus piernas adoloridas comienza a caminar a donde estaba su estuche para tomar su guitarra rusa y comenzar a caminar pero se detiene de golpe — Esa fue mi mejor técnica Cisne — El hielo empieza a temblar mientras que una aura blanca comienza a levantar todo el material pesado que aplastaban el cuerpo del rubio para revelar que aun seguía con vida — Eres el primero en sobrevivir a mi onda de fuego frió ... ¿ Que método usaste ? —

— En el ultimo segundo eleve mi cosmos al máximo para protegerme de las llamas — La Albatros estaba cansada pero aun asi se levanta para encarar al Cisne blanco — Ahora es mi turno de atacar Ardira — Con sus brazos comienza aletear para juntar sus manos — ¡ Polvo de diamante ! — La ráfaga helada sale disparado contra el Albatros quien lo esquiva y sale disparada con su puño para golpearlo con un puñetazo a la cara lanzando al Cisne contra la nieve para saltar a los aires

— ¡ Danza de las cuchillas ! — Con una gran velocidad comienza a girar lanzando cuchillas con forma de plumas que no hacían mas que trabar al Cisne con la nieve y con un disparo certero le araña la piel de los brazos , las piernas , costilla y cuello de Hyoga quien se cae de rodilla con su mano en la nieve que se teñía de sangre — ¡ Esferas de hielo ! — La bola de hielo de manera circular impacta contra el cuerpo de Hyoga quien es arrastrado por la nieve dejando una enorme sanja en el manto blanco — Lamento mucho ... Lamento mucho lo que sucedió Cisne ... P...Pero me temo que los demás caballeros son demasiado poderosos — Con todas sus fuerzas el cisne blanco logra ponerse de pie para mirar a la peliplata quien mostraba signos de fatiga por la pelea — Esfera de hielo — Hyoga trata de esquivarlo pero no puede por lo que recibe otro impacto para ver como el cisne caía al suelo — ¡ Acabare con esto ahora ! — Hyoga cansado y mareado por la pelea comienza a caminar lentamente a donde se encontraba la Albatros — ¡ Danza de las cuchillas ! — Con una gran velocidad lanzando sus cuchillas contra Hyoga quien hace un ultimo esfuerzo juntando sus manos

— ¡ Rayo de Aurora ! — La onda helada sale contra las flechas heladas que devuelven a la Albatros atravesando el pecho y vientre de la mujer quien cae al suelo atravesada por las plumas de su propia armadura — Lo ... Lo logre ...—

— Cisne ... Gracias ...— Al caer al suelo la tiara negra se desploma sobre la nieve a lo que Hyoga la levanta para ver como se agrieta y se destruye en sus manos revelando que el pico del ave tenga la piedra — Cisne ... Llévate mi guitarra por favor ...— El ve el instrumento musical envuelta en piel por lo que la levanta y vuelve a cargar en sus brazos a la valiente guerrera — Recuerda ... La música muestra el camino hacia la verdad — Sin mas tiempo que perder decide darle cristiana sepultura y dejando un rezo por ella sale hasta llegar a la base de la montaña para encarar al segundo caballero

 **Continuara**


End file.
